inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shippuu Dash
Shippuu Dash ( ダッシュ, Shippuu Dasshu, lit. Gale Dash) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Game description Inazuma Eleven *''"Allows the user to run like the wind. Suited to the most agile players."'' Users Inazuma Eleven= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Tanushimaru Shigeki' *'Hatsutori Hanzou' *'Hirao Jin' *'Mach' *'Hachiya Yasaburou' *'Seimo Sakuta' *'Kozuka Yuusuke' *'Kitagaki Ryouta' *'Serizawa Kazunori' *'Kouzu Sora' *'Yarino' *'Akagi' *'Aoshima Kaoru' *'Hanamura' *'Kanshin' *'Inou' *'Shizuya' *'Kijima' *'Denkou' *'Yaji' *'Yusa' *'Karamatsu' *'Unno' *'Igawa' *'Ueda' *'Ton Nino' *'Himawari' *'Ei' *'Yamagami' *'Horiguchi' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Fubuki Atsuya' *'Kitami Ryuu' *'Oohori Michitoshi' *'Takayanagi' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Seimo Sakuta' *'File' *'Hayate Hayato' *'Hirao Jin' *'Tanushimaru Shigeki' *'Misemachi Yasunori' *'Hatsutori Hanzou' *'Serizawa Kazunori' *'Kouzu Sora' *'Aoshima Kaoru' *'Kitagaki Ryouta' *'Hachiya Yasaburou' *'Kozuka Yuusuke' *'Nagare' *'Kento' *'Ichigo' *'Kego' *'Tokika' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Makiguchi' *'Sawamura' *'Suisei' *'Toorugawa' *'Medaka' *'Akabane' *'Akimoto' *'Amamiya' *'Eiyuu' *'Fujiwara' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'Vento Gagliano' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Kozuka Yuusuke' *'Megane Kazuto' *'Yusa' *'Akagi' *'Tanushimaru Shigeki' *'Serizawa Kazunori' *'Kouzu Sora' *'Milan' *'Hayate Hayato' *'Misemachi Yasunori' *'Hitsuji' *'Takayanagi' *'Rakkasan' *'Kitagaki Ryouta' *'Hachiya Yasaburou' *'Isa' *'Nushino' *'Seimo Sakuta' *'Nagare' *'Kanbe' *'Kaizu' *'Ideishi' *'Makibishi' *'Taikyuu' *'Kounomiya' *'Suzuka' *'Ichigo' *'Tokika' *'Rui' *'Kitsutsuki' *'Makiguchi' *'Ishitsukuri' *'Sawamura' *'Kosaka' *'Kaikawa' *'Kusato' *'Sekiguchi' *'Suisei' *'Toorugawa' *'Medaka' *'Akabane' *'Akimoto' *'Eiyuu' *'Sano' *'Kuromame' *'Fujiwara' *'Kurushima' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' (Kai) *'Kogure Yuuya' *'Fuuretsu Hayami' *'Rinno Fujiko' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Kitaki Tsuneo' *'Megane Kazuto' *'Sanjou Dai' *'Aino Isami' *'Azu Ryuuichi' *'Doigaki Hajime' *'Border' *'Ganta' *'Sasame' *'Kanzashi' *'Escape' *'Aisha' *'Akari' *'Batsu' *'Cinderella' *'Hacker' *'Usa' *'Feminine' *'Shirofu' *'Hikage' *'Kasumi' *'Kurohe' *'Sky 4' *'Sky 1' *'Yonbuichi' *'Houchou' *'Thrill' *'Lala' *'Yotsui' *'Senrai' *'Majijin' *'Akaoni' *'Itakayama' *'Leader' *'Teiou' *'Tatsumi' *'Shirayuki' *'Hayaki' *'Axe' *'Hammer' *'Jig' *'Genta' *'Shishihara' *'Mieto' *'Geko' *'Date' *'Kettle' *'Nakaoka' *'Typhoon' *'Bea' *'Cream' *'Juggler' *'Kemonozuka' *'Karin' *'Mukashino' *'Gut' *'Paladin' *'Jou' *'Jisui' *'Eraser' *'Tappu' *'Giigu' *'Kamere' *'Maddo' *'Midoru' *'Wakame' *'Fuhito' *'Fukurou' *'Oota' *'Kurisu' *'Uraban' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Chel' *'Fuuretsu Hayami' *'Gigam' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'Heizu' *'Asama Denbei' *'Hayama Kaburou' *'Yazu Tenkei' *'Mach' *'Midoru' *'Teiou' *'Itakayama' *'Hitsuji' *'Nakaoka Shintarou' *'Milan' *'Rakkasan' *'Mukashino' *'Aisha' *'Elite' *'Suizenji Chiita' *'Kogure Yuuya' (Young form) *'Jig' *'Feminine' *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Sky 1' *'Aino Isami' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Doigaki Hajime' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Hat' *'Gut' *'Honki' *'Munetsugu' *'Hammer' *'Thrill' *'Akari' *'Alice' *'Border' *'Shirofu' *'Paladin' *'Kanzashi' *'Kamon' *'Wakame' *'Sky 4' *'Shirayuki' *'Majijin' *'Senrai' *'Kurohe' *'Lala' *'Usa' *'Saki' *'Yotsui' *'Houchou' *'Akaoni' *'Tatsumi' *'Shishihara' *'Sanjou Dai' *'Mieto' *'Date' *'Typhoon' *'Kemonozuka' *'Karin' *'Jou' *'Jisui' *'Eraser' *'Tappu' *'Giigu' *'Uraban' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Honki' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Netsuha Natsuhiko' *'Suizenji Chiita' *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (alternate form) *'Milan' *'Chel' *'Araya Konko' *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Herman Beaumont' *'Gigam' *'Heizu' *'Kagawa Rurio' *'Munetsugu' *'Hayama Kaburou' *'Yazu Tenkei' *'Houchou' *'Mukashino' *'Mach' *'Nakaoka Shintarou' *'Kogure Yuuya' (Young form) *'Flamingo' *'Sky 1' *'Itakayama' *'Shirofu' *'Kanzashi' *'Feminine' *'Saki' *'Kemonozuka' *'Karin' *'Jou' *'Date' *'Hitsuji' *'Teiou' *'Border' *'Uraban' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Miyasaka Ryou' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Miyasaka Ryou' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Vento Gagliano' *'Miyasaka Ryou' Info Inazuma Eleven Shippuu Dash is a technique created by Kazemaru used for the first time in the second match against Teikoku in episode 13 to pass Sakuma. It is stronger, faster, and gives off a purple shine when used with the Aliea Meteorite. Inazuma Eleven GO This hissatsu appeared again 10 years later in the Inazuma Eleven GO Movie in the match against Zero. Kazemaru used it and successfully passed Hikita Goushirou. Obtainment Inazuma Eleven 2 Shippuu Dash's manual can be bought in Nara's Hissatsu store for 150 Nekketsu Points. Usage First the user takes a run up then run in a zigzag manner with the ball just above his foot and past the opponent. Gallery Aliea Shipuu Dash.PNG|Shippuu Dash combined with the Aliea Meteorite's power. Shippuu Dash game artwork.png|Shippuu Dash as seen in the English site. IG-03-032.png|IG-03-032. Shippuu Dash with Matatagi.PNG|Shippuu Dash in the Galaxy game. Kami Shippuu Dash Galaxy game.JPG|神 Shippuu Dash in the Galaxy game. Slideshow Anime Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 1.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 2.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 3.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 4.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 5.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 6.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 7.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 8.png Shippuu Dash GO Movie HQ 9.png Video Anime GO movie Inazuma Eleven game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *Shippuu Dash as it appears in the GO games seems to more closely resemble its anime counterpart than it did in its original form. Category:Wind hissatsu